Альфа 11
Другие версии альфа 11.6 Исправлено: * Исправлена проблема, когда чанки иногда не отрисовывались у некоторых игроков. Это проблема была только у клиентов в многопользовательских играх. * Исправлена проблема, когда спавн в биоме прекращался. * Исправлен урон от падения с слишком низкой высоты * Исправлено несколько багов вызывавших случайный перелом ноги. * Исправлен самолет и сброшеные из него припасы, которые были не видны в некоторых случаях альфа 11.5 Добавленно: * Добавлен вывод загрузочной информации при запуске, так что пользователи знают, игра по-прежнему загружается Изменено: * Для клиентов с 5 или более Гб оперативной памяти загрузка стала быстрее * Изменен Выделенный сервер пишет меньше данных на диск, в результате рост производительности с большим кол-вом игроков. * Изменена загрузка процессора выделенным сервером. Исправлено: * Исправлено серверное соединения EAC. * Исправлено Кровотечение. * Исправлено получении урона при размещении Wood log spikes * Исправлена ошибка, при которой ракеты наносят урон местности, если они попали в Zed/игрока. * Исправлена ошибка, когда pipebombs сдвигали двери. Известные проблемы: * Linux сборки: поддерживается только 32 бит система. альфа 11.4 Изменено: * По умолчанию стоит снова DirectX 9, т.к. некоторые испытывают проблемы с DirectX 11 * Изменено сетевое взаимодействие, теперь возможности Unity и Steam используются параллельно. * Сперва клиент пытается соединиться с сетью Unity, и лишь потом с сетью Steam, если первое невозможно. Таким образом улучшается качество выделенного соединения и облегчает задачу тем, кто вручную настраивает перенаправление портов. * Время запуска уменьшилось примерно на 2,5 секунды * Выделенный сервер Windows теперь использует свой собственный ключ реестра, настройки разрешения у клиента теперь не изменяются. * Если все игроки отсоединяются, кеш сервера очищается * Уменьшено количество пещер для повышения производительности * Уменьшено количества гравия (Gravel path) в тропинках из гравия для повышения производительности * Уменьшено количество рудных жил для повышения производительности * Теперь мы можем забанить, кикнуть или сделать администраторами по части имени (partial usernames?) Исправлено: * Fixed GUIWindowMessageBox from PlayerDenied closed when dropping to main menu * Исправлены несколько багов исчезновения предметов в печке и костре. * Немного увеличена производительность * Исправлен недавно появившийся (dupe?) баг у печки * Теперь ящики "supply" не проваливаются сквозь землю * Теперь сервер показывает бан * Браузер Сервера будет загружаться только после того, как подключится к серверу * Исправлен Кик игрока с недопустимой переменной в команде Бана * Уменьшена утечка памяти: Теперь весь кеш очищается, когда игроки отсоединяются * Исправлена проблема, когда администраторы были не способны сделать администраторами тех, кто был забанен (ex-banned?) * Теперь Cobblestone (булыжники) имеет текстуру разрушения * Исправлен баг дублирования при создании предмета. * Исправлен механизм разбора патронов. * Исправлено несколько консольных команд, После выхода, все записывается в log файл консоли. * Исправлен баг, когда игрок размещал предметы крафта на крафт-сетке, а при перезаходе на сервер созданные вещи исчезали. Serverconfig.xml: * Параметр "No Telnet password by default" (Отключить пароль Телнет по умолчанию) -> Подсоединятся разрешается только по localhost'у Консоль: * Сначала считываются Vanilla команды, что бы некоторые моды не крашили игру. Известные проблемы: * Поддерживается только 32-х битная версия Linux (has been this way since Linux has been introduced) альфа 11.3 Добавлено: * В графическое меню добавлена опция "Дальность видимости травы". * Добавлено инвертирование мыши без обязательной перезагрузки игры. * Настройки, которые изменяются только при перезагрузке теперь недоступны в игре. * Добавлена модификация базового кода только на "dedicated" серверах. * Добавлена новая опция дистанция рендеринга. Изменено: * Обновлена видимость деревьев на расстоянии. * "Dedi + Client" теперь используют где-то на 200MB меньше (heap?) памяти * Changed reduced frequency of wandering hordes * Changed reduced default max alive at once in hordes to improve framerate * Changed sisable Cubemaps when not supported. Disable cubemaps when reflections are turned off * Changed game to default to Direct3D 11 with auto-fallback to D3D9 if D3D11 is not supported has performance gains for DirectX 11 supported cards * Ограничен спавн (появление) животных для лучшей производительности Исправлено: * Исправлен баг, когда зомби проходили сквозь закрытые двери * Fixed: Block model LOD switching appears to not be functional regardless of LOD setting * Исправлен краш, появляющийся при включении инверсии мыши. * Fixed: Far clipping not setting when the game starts * Исправлено отображение пинга * Fixed Wood spikes go invisible and no longer damage * Fixed colors in chat not terminated properly if multiple colors were stacked * Fixed Terrain generator caching * Fixed Kick/Ban/ConnectionError Messages close very fast without interaction of user * Fixed Zombie Death State Not being sent to clients when out of chunk load distance * Fixed new model shape icons like the stairs looking wrong * Fixed flashlight control breaking after re-connecting to a dedi server * Fixed Zombies turn circles on porch wood poles (like undead strippers) * Fixed scrap metal piles in wasteland can be scrapped and smelted again * Fixed scrap metal piles in wasteland can be scrapped and smelted again * Fixed arrows are made of wood instead of metal Serverconfig.xml: * New Telnet implementation which allows multiple connections at a time and should be more resilient against crashes * Telnet uses UTF8 encoding. If you use PuTTY to connect select “Connection Type: Raw” * Telnet only listening on localhost if no password is set but it does not ask for password in this case in return * Output of console commands is only sent to the issuer of the command, not to all connected Telnet/Web clients * Types of log messages shown on a Telnet / Web connection can be selected for each connection individually with the “loglevel” command * Commands support double-quoted strings now, in order to use a double quote within such a quote use two quotes (e.g. say “Hello “”people”””) * Added new console commands (getgameprefs, gettime, kill, listplayerids, loglevel, version) * Commands rewritten (admin, ban, commandpermission, kick, settime, whitelist; use help to see new/changed features) * Commands buff/debuff working on clients in multiplayer * Console help command extended by detailed help on single commands, some commands got that help texts added now Известные проблемы: * До сих пор есть баги дублирования вещей. Пожалуйста, будьте терпеливы, мы пытаемся исправить все на столько быстро, на сколько возможно. альфа 11.2 Добавлено: * Добавлена физика стрелам деревянного лука. * Добавлена новая опция Vsync в меню графики. * Добавлена подсказки над курсором мыши в опциях видео. * Добавлена оптимизация RWG. * Добавлена новый параметр BiomeCacheSize в rwgmixer.xml Изменено: * Увеличен урон по блокам у дробовика и снижен урон по блокам у "blunderbuss". * Исправлена маска биома, зомби больше не спавнятся ночью если вы зачистили зону днем. * Снижена загрузка ассетов в начале игры, это исправляет краш игры на 32х битных системах. * Изменен "scrap metal block" в "scrap metal pile" * На карте "Navezgane" спектр в “city” изменен на спектр "forest". * Удалены не используемые спектры. * Слегка уменьшен туман на равнинах. * Улучшено отображение гранита. * увеличен урон от "SMG". * Изменены опции по умолчанию на низкое качество для поддержки новых игроков со старыми или средними компами. По дефолту: view distance of 7 50% LOD FOV 60 textures on quarte trees on medium остальное выключено либо низкого качества. * Установлены новые патчи или закачка новой игры, на запуск в низком качестве. * Инфекция первого уровня снижает выносливость меньше. * "Food poisoning" не снижает самочувствие сильно. * Загрузка стартового экрана стала быстрее. * Снижено качание\колебание камеры когда игрок ползет. * Пустынный биом стал боле пустынным. * Стандартизированны опции меню. * улучшен рендеринг клиента с кодом камеры. Исправлено: * Исправлена миграция инвентаря одиночной игры на сервер. * Fixed town block/biome edge distance check causing them to not spawn. You should see more towns and roadside rural locations in the random gen world * Исправлен Неработающий урон взрыва. * Исправлено отображение дебага Звукового общения в выпущеном билде. * исправлено дублирование "Переполнен инвентарь" * Исправлен размер коллизии "wood log spike" и ее урон по игроку. * Исправлен баг прекращения спавна зомби. * Исправлен вес на некоторых предметах для использования системы авто подсчет веса в будущем. * Исправлен авто подсчет веса для "rebar frames" и "blunderbuss". * спаун зомби с отрицательной y координатой. * Исправлен баг с "spawning" и "breaking". Известные проблемы: * Изменение меню опций сбросило все настройки на по умолчанию. альфа 11.1 Мини фикс: * Исправлена проблема когда игрок отсоединялся от сервера и закрывал игру игра крашилась. * Исправлен ремонт базового оружия которое ремонтировалось некорректно. * Изменено расстояние до появления и скорость появления всех видов деревьев для повышения производительности * Изменена очистка анимации из памяти. * Изменено время сдаться у собак. * Исправленор создание serveradmin.xml который не позволял запустится если отсутствовал. * Уменьшен шанс нарушения обмена статов игрока. * Добавлен "screen space ambient occlusion" в видео опции. * Уменьшена толщина (разрешение?) травы в лесах и равнинах для повышения производительности. Decorate last with grass to ensure loot gets placed (?) * Увеличен даваемый опыт за создание предметов. * Добавлен разброс качества для "stone shovel" и "hunting knife". * Все порты 26900/TCP, 26901/UDP и 26902/UDP должны быть открыты в вашем фаерволе (брандмауэре) для игры по сети. альфа 11.0 Добавлено: * Игра переведена с Unity 4 на Unity 5. * Усовершенствования для серверов и сети. * Добавлена новая система деревьев и кустарников под названием Speedtree. Детализация деревьев может быть построена под мощность компьютера в menu → options → video → tree quality * Добавлена поддержка физически корректных шейдеров. Сложность системы может быть построена под мощность компьютера в menu → options → video → video under reflection quality and reflection distance. * Добавлена система "Screen Space ambient occlusion" которая дает улучшенные тени, и вес теням, и темные пещеры, и интерьеры. * Переработана система отражения воды, которая взаимодействует со стандартным шейдером * Добавлен высокого качества туман. * Добавлена высокого качества небо со звездами которые видно при чистом ночном небе. * Добавлена новая система качества вещей для оружий. Теперь игрок может найти вещи разного качества. Всего 7 степеней качества с разноцветными линиями прочности: Серый — сломаное Коричневый — поврежденное Оранжевый — плохое Желтый — хорошее Зеленый — отличное Голубой — великолепное Пурпурный — безупречное. Как только игрок собирает достаточное количество деталей и прочтет книгу для разблокировки рецепта, он сможет собрать рабочее оружие. Качество оружия зависит от качества деталей к нему. У деталей собственное влияние на атрибуты такие как: урон, точность, скорость поломки, пробивание, дальность стрельбы и в будущем, уровень прицеливания и силы отталкивания. Это открывает тысячу вариантов свойств оружия — это можно сравнить с системой в Borderlands. (Стоит заметить, что качество предмета и шкала прочности — это два отдельных параметра. При уменьшении шкалы прочности идеальной кирки, эта кирка остается идеальной в сравнении с киркой плохого качества с такой же шкалой прочности.) * Добавлена новая система качества для инструментов, оружия ближнего боя и брони. Система качества для "Bow", "crossbow", "wrench", "hammer", "nail gun", "chainsaw", "auger" и тканевой брони, будет в будущем. * Добавлена новая система левелинга для игрока. Система увеличивает шанс создания качественной вещи на уровень +/- 50 пунктов от случайного качества. Данная система предшественник древа навыков. Игрок будет получать опыт за активность, такую как: убийство зомби, разблокировка новых рецептов и крафт предметов в первый раз. У нас не хватало времени поэтому уровневый лут будет в будущем. * Добавлены новые локации: огромная больница, 2 новых продуктовых магазина, новый огромный книжный магазин, новый большой хозяйственный магазин, 2 новых роскошных частных дома и индейское захоронение. Примечание: некоторые являются эксклюзивами для Navezgane, а некоторые для случайного мира. * Добавлена система генерации пещер, система холмистых дорог, система сглаживания границ биомов, улучшена генерация рек, улучшены мосты через реку. * Добавлены, новая модель рук и анимация, от первого лица. * Добавлена новая система процедурной камеры от первого лица, с процедурной физикой и инерцией. * Добавлена новая система сейф-зоны, которую можно отредактировать в serverconfig.xml Сейф-зоны отключают зомби вокруг игрока на 5 игровых часов,если у вас нету спального мешка и ваш уровень 5 или ниже. * Добавлена новая система прицеливания. * Добавлен простой, однозарядный мушкетон и боеприпасы для него. * Добавлен простой лук и стрелы для него. * Добавлено редкое оружие — каменный топор Tazas, который можно найти в новых сундуках с артефактми Апачей в пещерах и в индейских могильниках. * Добавлен одичавший зомби(feral zombie) при убийстве которого есть шанс получить оружейные предметы. * Добавлен новый обгоревший зомби(burnt zombie). У него есть шанс поджечь вас при ударе. * Добавлен значок баффа огня, которая может появится при ударе вас факелом, хождению по горящему костру, хождению по тлеющим углям в выжженном биоме. Чтобы потушить огонь, нужно погрузится в воду. * Добавлен зомби паук(spider zombie) высокого качества. * Добавленва новая система "Zombie Gore Block": трупы становятся кровавой кучей которая увеличиваетсятем больше чем болеше зомби умерло рядом или с верху. В таком случае выжившие зомби смогут используя их пересеч ваши ловушки и стены. Если блок будет один, он разложиться. * Добавлена возможность получать ткань из тканевой брони. * Добавлен "cobblestone ramps" который улучшается так же как и "cobblestone", и рецепт для его создания. * Добавлен рецепт деревянных перил * Добавлен рецепт ящика с маркой "медицина" * Добавлена возможность получать бумагу из книг с рецептами. * Добавлена схема снайперской винтовки * Добавлена книга охотничьего ружья * Добавлены новые текстуры земли в равнинах * Добавлен новый контейнер - "cash register"(Касса) в магазины и предприятия. * Добавлена каменная лопата и рецепт для её изготовления * Добавлены новый блок обычного дерна и рецепт, для использовании в создании лужайки у дома. * Добавлены недостижимые книги для открытия всех форм запчастей оружия. Выплавка частей оружия будет добавлена позже. * Добавлен небезопасный путь создания ящиков для хранения(?) (Added insecure downgrade path to player made storage crates) * Добавлен рецепт для "flagstone"(Каменный-плитняк) и "wedge flagstone" * Добавлена динамитная шашка и новая модель блока динамитной связки. * Добавлен новый тип контейнеров: тележки для покупок и корзинки, в магазины и предприятия. * Добавлена "flagstone stairs" и ее рецепт. * Добавлен маленький двигатель и сверло бура в лут. * Добавлены "snow roads" и "green metal 60" и "tip blocks" в игру. * Добавлены "green metal roof gable" и "inside corner wedge green metal roof" * Добавлены снежные дороги в снежный биом в RWG. * Добавлен рецепт Бура. * Добавлен "handlebars"(руль) в лут автомобилей. * Добавлены подсказки в в категорию иконок в поиск серверов. * Добавлено голосовое общение в стим, для общения нажмите "V". * Добавлена новая модель фонарика. * Добавлены эффекты снежной бури в снежный биом. * Добавлены эффекты песчаной бури в биом пустыни. * Добавлены Фишки из казино в лут. * Добавлена "shamway" еда в лут "cardboard box" и "shamway crates" которые требуется разбить. * Добавлен блок "wood stairs filled" * Добавлен новый звук при открытии "pill case". * Added window plug centered block shapes and unified boarding up existing windows and plywood filled windows in the world using a hammer and planks they now upgrade to one board, two boards, 3 boards and sheet metal * Added sportings good loot to shotgun messiah crates and reduced chance for full weapons to be found * Добавлены сталактиты, мох и грибы в пещеры. * Добавлена система генерации атрибутов, используемая на любом предмете. * Добавлены новые звуки для "snow zombie female" * Added spider zombie sense sounds never had these in before(?) * Добавлено новая модель железной лопаты. * Добавлено новый "sledgehammer". * Добавлена новая система при которой на стрелы действует гравитация. * Добавлены новые звуки "custom burnt zombie sound" и "missing zombie sounds" в sounds mix xml * Added new custom burnt zombie sound set and added missing zombie sounds to the sounds.xml * Добавлено новое смешивание звуков для "impact bullet", "impact general" и разрушение блоков для помощи в общем смешивании. Пометка: это не поможет с выстрелами из дробовика по дереву или перегрузки канала от бензопилы. * Добавлены рецеты Болтов и стрел из кости. * Добавлены угли в сгоревший лес. * Добавлены эффекты жара на текстуру земли в сгоревшем лесу. * Добавлена возможность собирать угли и перерабатывать их в уголь. * Добавлено зум в превью игрока * Добавлены новые правила оглушения зомби (если ваша выносливость выше 50% вы имеете 100%ный шанс оглушения зомби, и если выносливость меньше 50% то рассчет шанса идет из "ваша выносливость умножить на (2)") * Добавлены съедобные грибы в пещеры. * Добавлены новые звуки перезарядки огнестрельного оружия. * Добавлено время "сдаться" спавнов и собак спавнящихся в биоме. Они будут гнаться за вами где то 20 сек. и сдадутся если вы не нанесете урон по ним или они по вам. Собаки из орды сдаваться не будут. * Добавлен голосовой чат Steam, который работает только если вы находитесь рядом с игроком. Вы можете нажать "v" по умолчанию, что бы говорить * Добавлено в english.txt отсутствующие названия всех предметов. * Добавлена подсказка при наведении курсора мыши на уровень достижений в меню хар-к. Изменения: * улучшено отображение самочувствия, теперь размер полосок здоровья и выносливости отображают ее реальный уровень, со звуком, подсказки в меню персонажа, для лучшего учета. * Изменен нижний уровень самочувствия на 50. * Воскресший игрок будет иметь полное здоровье и выносливость. * Стак "weapon repair kits" увеличен до 50. * "driftwood" больше нельзя поднимать, но можно срубить как обычное дерево. Срубается значительно быстрее. * изменен рецепт "aloe cream" теперь требуется 4 "aloe plants" за место 1го. * Изменены антибиотики, теперь они подымают самочувствие на 1 пункт вместо 2х. Они все еще добавляют самочувствие со временем. * Изменены сделанные игроком "concrete" and "cobblestone", при их разрушении теперь выпадает "destroyed stone". * Уменьшено время создания "plant fibers" из травы. * Увеличено время создания "plant fibers" из "yucca". * Уменьшено время создания "metal trussing" * Уменьшено время создания палки и увеличено кол-во. * Изменен стак "paper" на 250. * Уменьшено время создания "gravel". * Обновленны карты нормалей для ящиков. * Изменено появление орды зомби, теперь их меньше в первый день, но с каждым днем их больше и они все более злобны, после 7го дня цикл повторяется. На 6й день в орде появляются собаки чтобы дать понять игроку о приближении одичавшей волны. На 7й день орда максимально злобная и содержит в себе собак, копов и пчел, как будто вы находитесь на пустоши. На 8й день рестарт цикла и волна приходит очень маленькая и легкая. * Интегрированно меню в игровую сцену чтобы увеличить время загрузки что позволяет изменять видео и аудио опции из игры. * Изменены трупы в их лут добавлен мусор, оружейные части и боеприпасы. * Понерфена еда находимая в "purses"(кошелек). * Изменено все оружие, теперь для его создания требуется книга или чертеж. * Изменены все формы огнестрельного оружия, их теперь нельзя создать но они есть в игре. Возможно будут добавлены с древом способностей. * Выровнена иконка "sniper barrel" для лучшего отображения в меню крафта * Оптимизирован сосновый лес и изменен спектр. * Изменены удаленные зомби пауки из главного спавна. Теперь они постоянно будут разведчиками зомби, и если вы их быстро не убьете они вызовут орду. * изменена густота травяной текстуры. * Добавлена новая текстура для хризантем. * Изменен сосновый лес, теперь он иеет свой собственный цвет. * Металлическая лопата копает быстрее. * Изменено необходимое количество "small rock" для ремонта каменного инструмента. * Улучшена трава на равнинах и ее цвет, так же добавлен красный рассвет. * Оптимизирована проверка дистанции во всех зонах в рандоме. * убрана трава ото всех сараев, для более естественного отображения земли. * Изменены все дороги в снежном биоме на текстуру заснеженной дороги. * Динамит больше неимеет структурной стабильности, так же его нельзя повесить на стену. * удален угольный факел. * Минералы после обрушения остаются. * Изменены все данные не относящиеся к предметам в items.xml и перенесены в misc.xml * Изменены все спетры. * изменена фокусировочная коробка на факелах\свечах, теперь она больше не показывается. * Изменен рецепт "stone axe" на использование "small stones" вместо "sharp stones". * Изменен рецепт "crossbow bolts" на использование "small stones" вместо "sharp stones". * Из игры удален "sharp stone", теперь он больше нигде не используется, используйте теперь "small rocks". * Изменены все рецепты использующие траву за место них используется "plant fibers". * Убрана "rocket launcher" из игры пока не будет лучше интегрирована. * Теперь солнце имеет реалистичную орбиту в зависимости от локации и времени года. * Создан новый Книжный магазин (thats a little less generous with book loot and thinned bookcases in both bookstores) * Изменен рецепт "crossbow" для него требуется "forged metal" и "leather strips" * Все звук выстрела стрелкового оружия добавлен в sounds.xml, они стали более объемными. * Реки больше не имеют своего собственного биома. * Изменен уровень воды в биомах, для большего кол-ва рек. * Реки иногда впадают в биомы озер. * Изменен звук ходьбы для "feral", "snow" и "burnt" зомби. * STATS написан только когда соединение успешно. * Изменен рецепт "iron pickaxe", требуется только 3 слитка. * Изменены русла рек на грязь. * Убраны угольные пятна из сгоревшего леса. * Убрана прочность у "femurs"(кость) и стак увеличен до 10. * Понерфены перья в луте, так как все крафтиться из одного пера. * Убрана прочность у "torch" и увеличен стак до 50. * Уменьшен урон "stick" и "femur" * Камень не разрушается при выпадении. * Изменен шанс выпадения "hub". * Добавлены новые звуки для "shotgun" и "sawed off shotgun". Они также проигрываются в случайном порядке. * Убран вольфрам из добычи руды, пока ему не найдется лучшее применение. * "potassium Nitrate ore" теперь дает 5 "Potassium Nitrate Powder" вместо 10. * "coal ore" теперь дает 5 "coal" вместо 10. * Изменен лут в мусоре, теперь больше шансов найти что-нибудь полезное. * По умолчанию в спектре нет фиолетового и меньше тумана. * Обновлена интенсивность света в префабах ламп. * Игроку добавлена возможность переключаться между "mining helmet" и фонариком на "F". Это будет работать когда на оружие будет прикреплен фонарик в а12. * Зомби бегут на "sunAngle " а не на “time”. * Убрано неиспользуемое переключение в инвентаре из GUI персонажа. * Уменьшен радиус видимости собакам и оленям с 330 до 180, теперь им непросто вас увидеть. * Увеличен спавн в лесном и пустынном биоме. * Увеличена дистанция спавна игроков в пустынном биоме. * Уменьшен спавн в округе пустынного биома на 5%. * Время разборки оружия изменено на 5 сек. это даст игрокам быстрее получать части для улучшения оружия. * Выносливость используется на всех оружиях и инструментах по 8 ед. за использование. * "stone axe" и "fire axe" худшие оружия но лучшие инструменты * Изменен размер Значение защиты для лучшей читаемости. * В значение защиты убраны десятичные. * Изменена логика лука. * Снижено разрушение "mp5" * Снижена частота голода и штрафы за голодания и как быстро вы умрете если голодаете. * Жидкости больше не снимают бафф "burning". Так же и аптечки. * Унифицированы все рецепты оружия, теперь требуется 4 части для работы с новой системой качества. * Изменен урон от "spike trap" для игроков и зомби. Исправлено: * Изменено время горения деревянных ступенек (wooden stairs) * Исправлена анимация смерти собак, анимация проигрывается Сразу, как её убили * Fixed Diersville Trees Drop Multiple bundles of wood * Enforcer Может быть сожжен или переделан в бумагу. * Зомби будут вас преследовать, даже если вы погрузитесь на 20 м под землю, теперь им будет легче найти вас под землей * Исправлена работа сети для кузницы, что бы уменьшить шанс бага, когда предметы в ней исчезают или меняются на другие. * Исправлен баг, когда "campfire" взрывался * Fixed bug where biome deco random Loot containers were rotated wrong * Исправлен баг, когда если вы будете бить во время подбирание: Loot timer stops but can’t move (?) * Fixed various clothing items that could not be scrapped into cloth * Fixed spelling on vegetable stew english.txt * Fixed backpacks dropped in doorways cause nullref when attempting pickup * Fixed save games should now always match their original game mode * Fixed dedicated servers now default to drop nothing on quit to match default settings * Fixed feral mode icon in server browser at wrong position * Fixed servers not properly receiving client data * Fixed Server browser: Feral mode active icon at correct position * Fixed game server not shutting down when switching to main menu * Fixed entity draw distance to match chunk draw distance * Fixed Server Browser page buttons displaying wrong state when filtering for server name * Fixed relooting empty containers rolls loot * Fixed auger duplicating items on MP game * Fixed exception when dying/respawning * Fixed campfire repair exploit * Fixed bug if inventory full, items get lost on pickup * Fixed crops vanish on pickup if only free space in toolbelt * Fixed auto-equip destroying items * Fixed the seam between the curtain top and bottom halves * Fixed timing on zombie crawler attack * Fixed background of item names in recipe preview is too small * Fixed splitting a stack after crafting makes you lose half * Fixed smells work, but tooltip is wonky * Fixed decayed brick block models drop nothing * Fixed some UI textures are influenced by texture resolution settings * Fixed character rotation bug in Inventory UI * Fixed camera track offsets for both mirror and character creation * Fixed barbed wire does nothing * Fixed wood spikes don’t work most of the time * Fixed server pushed config files remaining loaded * Fixed food items with negative hydration allow for going over the hunger cap * Fixed can’t break down bullets * Fixed scrapping dupes items * Fixed disappearing gun part bug * Fixed can’t scrap cooking pots * Fixed learn on craft isn’t working correctly * Fixed Cook Button resets progress of cooking * Fixed canned water still superstacks * Fixed Campfire shift click item loss * Fixed similar recipes (output) cloning ingredients when using craft list * Fixed Navezgane and random gen map info descriptions * Fixed persistent profile game menu description * Fixed iron armor can be repaired * Fixed floating decals * Fixed persistent profile game menu description * Fixed replacing parts in a gun loses all ammo * Fixed player dropped backpacks are breaking from zombies Serverconfig.xml, Мультиплеер и Модирование * Added new playerSafeZoneTime and playerSafeZoneLevel perimeters. The default for each is 5 and here is how they behave. * playerSafeZoneTime= 5 Controls how many in game hours it takes for zombies to spawn in chunks around players who do not have a sleeping bag placed * playerSafeZoneLevel = 5 Players who are at this level or under will spawn in safe zones if they do not have a sleeping bag placed * If you always want safe zones set the level to 60 * If you don’t want safe zones set both parameters to 0 * Note players who spawn near other players will still get zombies * Changed default permission level for commands not explicitly given in serveradmin.xml is 0 * Changed default permission level for users not explicitly given in serveradmin.xml is 1000 * Changed refactored materials.xml to use new xml format * Changed removed serveradmin.xml, will be auto created in save game folder, and only loaded from that location * Added reload serveradmin.xml on external changes to file, save it on changes made by the game admin commands * Changed banning a player who uses family sharing also bans the owner of the license * Added stat output to client log * Changed format of items.xml to get closer to the “common” 7DTD xml format * Server config: DropOnQuit: Allowing both Nothing and Everything as Standard values * Print kick reason to log on clients * Changed permission level for commands in serveradmin.xml applies to all variants of that command (e.g. “lp” also affects “listplayers”) * On dedicated servers print stats to log only if there’s at least one player online * CM команда сейчас включает только fly mod (режим полета) * bat: Assigning a different name to the logfile on each start, keeping only 20 most recent logs. No longer trying to start PuTTY / Telnet * Разрешены подсоединения к “localhost” * Присоеденение к dedi по IP Записывается в истории сервера * Фильтр BB-кодов для ников в чате, таблице счета, карте. * Фильтр BB-кодов для отправленных сообщений игроков. * Разрешены BB-коды в командах “сказать” для контролирования сообщений сервера * Добавлен новое случайное смешивание данных xml для модирования игры и контролирования некоторых случайных данных об животных игрового мира. Известные проблемы * Выделенные сервера падают, когда clients disconnect(?) (Dedicated servers randomly crash when clients disconnect). Мы все ещё пытаемся исправить это * Выход в главное меню без своевременного выхода из программы может быть причиной переключения некоторых данных между игрой и сервером. Пожалуйста, выйдите из клиента сервера ПОЛНОСТЬЮ, прежде чем присоединяться к серверам или начинать новую одиночную игру. Категория:Версии